Don't Go Into the Storm
by Links Black
Summary: Trey has a twin sister who tells her side of the story of that horrible day when she almost lost her brother along with the rest of her family as well as could have lost her own life in the behemoth tornado.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Go Into the Storm

Trey has a twin sister who tells her side of the story of that horrible day when she almost lost her brother along with the rest of her family as well as could have lost her own life in the behemoth tornado.

Chapter One

June 16th the day everything changed.

Today was Silverton High School's Graduation, now being as my oldest brother was only a junior and my twin and I were only sophomores you are probably wondering why we would even care about the significance of today. Well that's just it, our father is the vice principle. Not the great of a deal for my brother's and I. Anyway my father had volunteered the help of my brothers to video tape a time capsule for our school to be seen in twenty-five years. My brothers were great at the AV thing, I felt like they would could one day make great documentaries. I on the other hand was great with words, I want to be a writer. So while my brothers were task with filming the graduation today I was to be there documenting it for the school paper.

So with the deadline for the time capsule coming closer my oldest brother Donnie decided this morning would be a good day to do his own self interview before daring to find our father for his. Ever since mom died they haven't seen eye to eye and I wondered if they ever would. I'll admit dad could be a hard ass at times but he was struggling with the grief and my brothers weren't always helpful, blame it on teenage angst if you will. Sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast with dad when Donnie came in with his camera. "Hey dad…" Donnie called out to get our father's attention while he filmed.

Dad looked up from his paperwork for a minute before saying, "Hey come on, I'm having breakfast here." then went back to his papers. Typical considering he wasn't even eating breakfast he was just drinking coffee. I gave Donnie a sympathetic look before cleaning my dish in the sink. Dad quickly looked at his watched before calling out for Trey my twin brother to be ready.

"Want to say something to the future you Dad?" Donnie asked being persistent.

"Not now Donnie, okay busy day. Can't you see that?" Dad answered taking his mug to the sink to clean later.

To save my brother from starting another argument with our dad I spoke up next, "Dad you were the one that wanted these time capsule messages done." I said softly give a quick small smile to Donnie.

Before Dad could say anything back to us his attention was pulled to the kitchen's television as the weather report was being broadcasted. Dad ended up mumbling something about postponing the graduation ceremony. I just shook my head and pulled Donnie outside with me.

"You know Dad is just stressed with everything right? With Principle Walker always on his case." I said fiddling with the strap of my book bag.

"So that just makes it right for him to always be on ours Donnie asked obviously ticked off at the moment.

"Well no, but you have to know that he does love us and he wants what's best for us. Right?" I asked hopeful.

"Yeah I do I just wish, you know what never mind." Donnie shook me off and went to talk to Trey.

Dad came out moment later carrying a case of things for the graduation. He looked to be struggling as he asked for help. Donnie being mad at him refused and Trey well Trey just likes be difficult and joked that he couldn't because of an injury that never existed while filming the whole thing. I went over to the car and took some of the weight from dad. I didn't want all of his kids to act useless. After everything was in the car I shut the trunk and watched ad another argument broke out between Donnie and our dad, all I could do was shake my head.

Donnie eventually road off on his bike while I got in the bad seat of the car leaving the front available for Trey. I barely heard Trey ask dad from outside to without thinking about it state who his favorite son was. Why Trey always felt the need to instigate between Dad and Donnie I will never know. Once we were all in the car and on our way to the school, Dad looked over to me asked a simple question.

"Why does he never want to talk things through?"

"Really? Dad you get so caught up in work and trying to be the perfect strict father that you sometimes don't listen, and I'm not saying this in a negative way but you're not always approachable." I answered hoping that I wouldn't anger him too much before we arrived at school.

"Sami, sweetie you don't really… I don't…" Dad didn't know what to say which for once was a first.

"It's okay Dad. I know and understand." I said leaving the conversation hanging in the air. Trey took this to his advantage and decided to do my time capsule interview.

"So Sami what would you like to say to your future self?" I gave dad a quick look before as Trey turned around in his seat to point the camera in my face.

"Let's see, hello Samantha Fuller you're not a sophomore anymore. Hopefully you've graduated college and are on your way to writing a great novel or two. Hopefully you're still the glue that holds your family together…" I saw dad look in the rearview mirror at this statement. " I want you to know that not a day goes by that your family is proud of you even if they don't always show it and they love you." I finished and Trey turned the camera off.

"Jeez Sam way to make the message all deep and everything." Trey joked as we pulled into the parking lot of school.

"Don't blame me, my future self might need that boost of confidence." I said leaving my brother and dad in the car and meeting up with some friends before class started.

Halfway through the day I ran into my brothers in the library. After school instead of filming the graduation with Trey, Donnie was going to help his friend Kaitlyn out with a project for a summer internship. Trey didn't seem too happy about having to do all the work by himself.

"You know I can help, I don't actually have to take notes about the graduation to write the article. I just have to be there." I offered.

"No its okay I can handle it, maybe even prove something to Dad." I nodded and said I seem them later.

I met up with Trey after school to help set up for the graduation ceremony. When Dad saw Donnie wasn't there he looked angry, I saw him speaking with Trey and from the look on Trey's face Dad said something that upset him. Dad probably didn't think Trey could handle filming the event.

"Samantha!" Dad called out to get my attention, "Have you seen your brother?" he asked.

"No I haven't, but don't worry Trey will be able to handle it. Have a little faith in him." I said going back to placing the last of the chairs.

"Sam, when the ceremony's over I want to talk." Dad sounded sincere. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

With everything in place parents started filling the stands and soon the graduates took their march in. The speakers and staff took their places on the stage. I droned out Principle Walker's speech I mean really I would have it recorded anyway so I could just watch it later for the paper.

Towards the end of the ceremony as Principle Walker was finishing up his speech it started to rain, I was glad that I had decided to wear my favorite black zip up hoodie because the rain was really coming down and I had neglected to bring an umbrella with me. As soon as the seniors tossed their caps the wind picked up severely and the tornado warning went off. Dad and our Principle started ushering everyone into the school.

"Dad!" I called for my father as the skies darkened outside. Dad was ushering the last of the stragglers in and trying to get Trey away from the windows. Why he felt the need to record this was beyond me. A moment after dad pulled Trey away from the window a tree came crashing through it. "DAD!" I screamed. I had never witnessed a tornado before and seeing a tree almost crush my twin and my father scared me senseless. Pulling my brother with him my dad made his way back to everyone bunkered in the hallways, he gave me a quick hug before ordering everyone to hold on tight and keep their heads down. I crouched as low as I possibly could shaking with fear as the roof started to be pulled from the building. I had never heard a sound so frightening. It was so loud I couldn't help but scream, dad was close to me and wrapped a comforting arm around me trying to secure my safety I could only hope Trey was holding on tight and pray that Donnie was safe.

I dared to look up only for a moment and saw one or two unfortunate being sucked up into the storm. "Dad don't let go!" I screamed as the wind pulled strongly on us. As quick as it was upon us it had blown over raging on its path of destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Parents, students, and faculty started to stand up wiping debris off of themselves a few were coughing from all the dust from the destruction. I was completely shaking, I looked across the hall looking for my twin.

"Trey?" I called out

"Are you alright?" my dad asked I gave a small nod and he turned his attention to find my brother. "Trey? Trey are you alright?" he called out finally my brother stood up shaking out his hair camera still in hand filming.

"Yeah I'm alright." He answered. With my brother now standing near me I could feel myself start to calm down. Dad pulled out his phone trying to call Donnie. I prayed that he would pick up and that he would be okay.

"Your brother's not answering, Trey let me see your phone." We only had to wait a few seconds before Donnie answered this time. I gave a sigh of relief and Trey wrapped an arm around me to try and comfort me. "Donnie are you okay? ... Where are you? …. Never mind about that, are you safe? Tell me where you are! …. On Gardner? …. Okay listen, it's really important …. Donnie? Stay where you are …. Donnie, Donnie?" dad must have lost connection because a moment later he passed Trey his phone back and started heading for the front door of the school.

"Dad?" my voice was trembling, "Where's Donnie?" Dad turned to me wrapping his arms around me in a strong hug.

"He's at the old paper mill. I'm going to go get him. You two stay here where it's safe." Dad said giving me a small kiss on the forehead. Before he could leave I grabbed the sleeve of his jacket.

"Please take me with you. I don't want to be here without you." Seeing how scared I really was he nodded.

"Trey you staying or leaving?" dad asked.

"I'm coming too." Trey answered and we both followed are father.

"Where are you going?" Principle Walker asked stopping us from making any progress.

"I got to get my son, he's out there." Discussion over, we followed dad outside to an even worse scene of destruction. "Oh my god." I covered my mouth to keep myself from sobbing. Luckily dad's car wasn't touch by the tornado. Again I sat in the back with Trey up front he was still filming.

"Trey, why are you still filming?" I hated that my voice still showed weakness as my fear was still heard.

"How often do you get a chance to? Besides don't you think it will be good to have all this documented?" Trey asked looking out at the damage as we drove.

"What was Donnie doing out there in the first place you two?" Dad asked ripping his tie off as he drove with haste but still safely.

"He was with Kaitlyn." I answered.

"Yeah he's been in love with her for forever." Trey added.

"Johnston?" dad gave me a look of disbelief before looking at Trey to continue.

"Yeah he's shooting this video project for her." Trey finished.

"Why didn't he just tell me in the first place?" dad asked.

"I don't know Dad you're so easy to talk to." Trey answered sarcastically.

"Would you have really listened or would you gotten on his case like so many other things?" I asked quietly from the back seat. Dad went silent a look of guilt on his face as we started to pass more debris.

It was terrifying to see a small child's bicycle embedded in the side of a car. Houses flattened, cars flipped. We were fortunate to have not seen any of those unlucky ones who were killed by the tornado.

"Isn't that Chester's dog?" I asked Trey as I looked out the window. Dad pulled over the roads were blocked by wreckage. Someone's bathtub was hanging from a tree.

"Dad that's Chester's dog." Trey confirmed as Dad gave the dog a quick pet down looking for any injuries. He quickly looked around until he found Chester's car suspended in rubble.

"Oh God!" I gasped, Chester was still trapped in his car. I could only imagine what an experience that was for him. "Trey is he alive?" I asked as we ran after our father to see if we could help the poor man.

"Dad be careful." Trey called out leaving my question unanswered. Dad pushed a sofa and washing machine out of his way so that he could get to the elderly man.

"Are you okay?" I heard my dad ask as he struggled to help the man trapped inside his vehicle. I couldn't make out what Chester was saying but at least he was speaking. I could see blood dripping down the side of his face. He most likely had a concussion, hopefully the head wound wasn't too severe. Dad pried the car door open and continued to struggle with Chester's seatbelt.

"Hey can I get some help over here?" Dad called out as some neighbors came to our aid. Trey handed me his camera as he ran to give dad his pocket knife. Man was he going to get in trouble for having that. Once dad had cut the seatbelt off of Chester Trey set down a cushion for dad to set the old man down on gently to rest. Dad turned to the neighbors, "Can you get everyone to the High School? They have a storm shelter." Then dad turned to Trey and I, "Are you sure you don't want to go with them?" he asked.

"No way!" Trey answered. All I could do was shake my head no. I felt the safest with my dad. Dad turned back to the neighbors instructing them to take care of Chester and just like that we were ushered back into the car to find another way of getting to the paper mill.

I gave Trey his camera back and the car ride developed into a tense silence. I kept saying small prayers hoping our mother in heaven was looking after Donnie. I couldn't bare to loose anymore family. The silence became too much for dad to stand as he started up a conversation with Trey.

"You were smart back there with the knife." Dad complemented my twin.

"Thanks, I thought you'd be mad." Trey stated.

"Oh I am, hand it over." Dad held up his hand waiting for Trey to give him the pocket knife, reluctantly Trey did as he was told. I had to admit I liked that dad wasn't yelling his disapproval like he normal does, maybe this circumstance is making him see the rift that is pulling our family apart. Dad pocketed the knife as Trey change topics to directions we should go to save time. Trey was really good with directions he knew all the shortest routes.

As we drove through town I noticed the skies darkening faster than they should, then the tornado sirens blared again sending my heart racing. I tried to look around us for any warning signs that the tornado was near.

"Dad!" Trey called out pointing ahead. Straight ahead was another spinning funnel of destruction, the winds around us picked up greatly and dad tried to slam on the brakes but it was no use the tornado back winds were trying to suck us in. Dad lost control of the car and we spun until he we crashed into another parked car.

"DADDY!" I screamed, I know it wasn't helping the situation but I couldn't help it. Dad's door was pinned shut against the other car.

"It's okay Sam, Trey get take your sister and run to the bank." Trey was out of the car in seconds pulling me with him across the street dodging flying debris as we went. Ahead of us a group of people were calling us to run faster.

I looked back to see dad had finally escaped the car and was running after us. "Dad hurry!" he both called out as Trey who still filming pulled me into the spinning doors of the bank into shelter. I watched in horror through the window as Dad approached the bank. The knuckle heads Donk and Reevis' red truck came crashing down almost on top of dad, blocking any chance of dad getting into the bank.

Screaming alerted me that someone else was unfortunate enough to not make it into the safety of the bank. A woman was hanging for dear life from storm chaser's tank. Terror gripped me as I clung to my brother and watched as our father tried to get to the woman to help her. The wind was strong and started to pulled dad just like the woman.

"Oh my God!" I gasped. "Dad!" Trey was muttering no over and over again. For once Trey had put the camera down as he watched helplessly as our father and that woman struggled to hang on.

Eventually dad manage to get a good position behind one of the open doors of the tank and took hold of the woman's arms keeping her from being swept away.

"DAD! HOLD ON!" I screamed.

Just like before the wind stopped as the storm changed course as Dad and the woman fell to the ground in a heap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dad stayed on the ground for a few moments to collect his breath and most likely to calm his nerves. I saw dad speak briefly to the woman most likely seeing if she was okay. On shaky legs Dad and the woman got and made their way over to the bank window and pried it open giving us a way out.

"Trey, Sami are you two alright?" Dad asked. I was slightly aware that Trey answered. I crushed my dad into tight hug crying. I thought I was going to lose him.

"Hey now it's alright, I'm okay." He whispered hugging me back.

"Allison are you okay?" I heard one of the camera men ask the woman my dad had just saved.

"Yeah is everyone here?" she asked back and I tuned her out as dad instructed us to get in the car so we could go get Donnie. Running into the street I stopped dead in my tracks, dad's car was totaled the tornado had flipped it. There was no way we were getting that drivable again. Dad pulled out his phone trying to reach Donnie again but he couldn't signal. I looked at mine and even though through this ordeal my screen was cracked I could still see that I didn't have signal either. I think Trey knew as well because he didn't even bother to pull his phone out.

Trey looked around filming again muttering to himself, "Holy shit."

"Hey can I use your cell, my son is out there I got no signal?" my dad asked Allison. She was quick to say yes but as she pulled her phone out she noticed she was at a loss for signal as well.

"Uh where is he?" she asked.

"He said he was at an industrial park on Gardner road." My dad answered.

"Is that north of here?" her question was left unanswered as she excused herself to go see what the arguing was about among her team. I happened to glance over and noticed that one of the camera men was clearly terrified, he was shaking almost as bad as I was. He had to have ben only a few years older than me and I wondered why he was working in such a dangerous field.

"Alright guys enough of this Daryl just take his damn camera and let's get ready for the next system." The head guy order. Another system, that means we could get swept up in another tornado. I must have visibly paled because Trey grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze of assurance.

"That system is heading north." Allison stated.

"That's where the paper mill is, I have to get to my son. Can you take us there?" my dad all but begged.

"I'm sorry we don't have time." The head guy shot us down and tried to turn to leave but Allison wouldn't have that.

"Pete! His son is there." She pleaded.

"Fine. Just don't get in our way." The head guy Pete sighed.

"Come on you guys can ride with us in the van." Allison said turning to leave.

"I'll take the kids." Pete said turning.

"Really? Sweet." Trey seemed excited about this all. Then again it was a tank, boys and their toys.

"No you two are coming with me." Our dad spoke up, honestly I didn't want to leave dad anyway.

"Look the Titus is the safest place for them." Pete tried to explain.

"He's right it's a tank. We'll be right there behind them." Allison further explained. Dad thought about it for a moment.

"Alright but only until Gardner." Dad stated. Trey followed Pete to the Titus and I stood there torn. Safe inside a tank or safe with dad.

"I'm going to stay with Dad." I said catching up with Allison and Dad.

In the van with dad, Allison busied herself tracking the progress of the storm and Daryl drove. I looked on blankly at the screens seeing but not really seeing. Dad turned around in his seat to see how I was doing.

"How are you hanging in there kiddo?" he asked placing his hand on top of mine. The warmth of the touch was a welcome presence.

"I'm scared Dad. I'm scared for Donnie, I'm scared for us. What if we don't make it?" I asked trembling.

"Your brother is going to be fine. We'll be fine as long as we're together." I could tell that dad was scared but he was being strong and brave for me. Dad looked past me towards Allison as she tried to call someone for like the fifteenth time.

"Who are you trying to reach?" Dad asked.

"My little girl Gracie. I've never been away from her this long before." She answered grateful for the small talk.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's with my parents about two hundred miles to the south." That's good at least she was away from the line of this storm.

"They'll make sure she's safe." Dad said trying to be comforting.

"Yeah it just really feels wrong to be away from her right now, you know?" she stated trying her phone one last time.

"How old is Gracie?" Dad asked and I couldn't help but get drawn into the conversation. Allison smiled before answering.

"She just turned five."

"Wow they're a real handful at that age. I had to go through it with two at the same time." Dad said smiling at the memories of Trey and I as toddlers.

"Twins?" Allison asked.

"Trey and I." I answered. "Donnie is our older brother."

"How old are you two now?" Allison asked me instead of my dad probably a tactic to get my mind off the storm.

"We're sixteen." I answered.

"Wow, what a great age. Which one of you is the oldest?"

"I am by three minutes." Allison smiled.

"How about your oldest son how old is he?" Allison asked focusing on dad again.

"He's Seventeen."

"I reckon he thinks he knows everything at that age." Allison jested.

"Well after his mom died I kind of lost him there for a while." I gave dad a sympathetic look before turning my attention to the front of the van as the rain came down at a steady pace. Dad and Allison continued their conversation which eventually lead to them talking about the freak storm we were witnessing. When Pete's voice came over the radio saying there was a tree blocking the road. Trey suggested we back track just a little to get to a road that would hopefully not be blocked.

"You have some great kids." Allison stated as Daryl turned us around and we continued on our way.

Once we were back on track and making good time towards the mill, I started to listen to Peter and Allison talk back and forth through the radio. The system should have been right in front of us but no one had a visual on it yet. I tried to keep my nerves calm, I couldn't decide if being in a vehicle with someone who knew the path the tornado was going to take was a good thing. Now it was waiting game until it hits again and that was taking a heavy toll on my nerves. I one look to my Dad and I felt myself calm a little, if he could be calm so could I.

Suddenly Trey's voice was heard through the radio shouting that he spotted it on the left.

"Guys it's splitting." I heard Allison say as I closed my eyes. I was definitely glad I chose to ride in the van no windows for me to see the rare storm the decided to brew just outside. I heard someone from the Titus say there was another one. The last count I heard was four before someone shrieked they were everywhere. I tried to tune the noise out but it was getting louder and louder, I felt as if my heart was going to rip through my chest with its erratic fast beating.

"DAD!"I heard Trey scream right before Daryl said it was behind us. The van listed to the side Daryl losing all control of the vehicle. I screamed as the van flipped, my scream only subsiding as I hit my head on the side of the van as it slid to a stop. Daryl and my dad asked if everyone was alright, I groaned out my answer as I tried to collect myself. I knew I'd have a knot on the side of head tomorrow and killer headache was just waiting for me. Dad crawled back through the van checked on me before continuing to the very back where he tried to kick the door open.

Having finally made their way back to help us Peter helped my dad get the door open and helped us to escape. Debris was flying everywhere as I looked around dazed.

"Sam, you alright?" Trey asked he was looking at the side of my head. I nodded as Peter suggested we take cover in the Titus. "How bad did you hit you head?" Trey asked as we started running.

"I don't know it happened so fast, am I bleeding?" I asked uncertain as I placed my hand where I hit my head. I could already feel a swollen lump but there was no blood on my hand.

"No, but it's already bruising." Trey answered, our running wasn't fast enough and tree fell on top of the Titus blocking us from our source of shelter. I heard dad behind us yelling to head for the church.

Peter's crew continued to film as they ran for cover. We were almost there when one of the tornado's moved in closer towards a fire in the nearby parking lot and started feeding the flames through its funnel. We all were stalled in our advancement as we took in the sight before us. It seemed unreal to see a firenado yet there it was taunting us.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, I stood frozen on the steps of the church in disbelief as the young camera boy. Jacob instead of running to safety was risking his life just to get some stupid shot of the tornado that was sucking flames in and turning into a fiery cyclone of destruction. Jacob's friend and Allison were yelling for him to forget the scene and to run for cover.

The winds became too much and sucked the camera from Jacob's hands. Daryl and Allison's yelling became more frantic. I looked around quickly spotting a fallen flag pole, I grabbed the rope as I noticed Jacob loose his footing as the winds pulled him trying to sweep him up in the firenado. Believe me when I tell you this, I'm normally not one for brave antics but something inside me snapped and I couldn't bare to see someone else die right before me.

"Trey! You and dad hold this tight and don't let go." I yelled as I passed one end of the rope to my brother I sprinted across the church's lawn towards Jacob who was clawing at the ground trying to save himself from certain death.

"Samantha get back here!" I heard my dad yell panic laced in his voice, I continued to run sliding to a stop an arm reach away close enough without getting pulled in. I tied the rope around my wrist before extending my other arm for Jacob to grab.

"Grab my hand Jake!" I shouted in my haste to get us back to safety I couldn't help but shorten his name. Jacob inched closer enough to grab my hand and I pulled. The tornado practically had him, I groaned as I pulled harder we were slowly inching away from the funnel. I glanced back quickly and noticed Trey, dad, and Allison pulling on the rope. Fiery debris was flying around us, I took notice that Jacob's pants a caught a small flame.

I continued to pull we were almost to a safe distance that we wouldn't be swallowed up by the burning winds. With my family and Allison tugging us back I knew we would make it. Concentrating on getting Jacob and myself out of this predicament I didn't notice a sharp piece of burning metal come flying towards us.

"Sam look out!" Jacob looked up right as the metal embedded itself in my arm. I cringed in pain thankfully it wasn't a huge piece. One more tug and we were free of the backwind and Jacob was able to quickly pat the flames out of his pants before quickly grabbing my arm and racing towards the church. I pulled the metal out of my arm as we ran. Thankful that I had my hoodie on to hide the blood. I definitely did not want my dad to worry I already knew I was going to get an earful.

Making it up the steps of the church my dad grabbed me into a quick hug was he forced my brother and I into the church we quickly took cover under whatever pew we could reach.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We quickly took cover under whatever pew we could reach, not soon after every window of the church shattered from the pressure of the winds. As the tell-tale sound of a tornado passed I noticed everyone start to slowly move from the safety they were hiding in. Trey was beside me stunned, I heard out father get up and start to move towards us quickly.

"Trey, Sami!" our dad sounded panicked.

"We're here Dad." Trey answered looking to me before standing up, he still had his camera in his hand.

"Sami are you hurt?" he asked as he enveloped me in a proper hug this time.

"I'm fine." I sighed into his chest I never wanted this hug to end. I was safe in my dad's arms.

"What were you thinking?" my dad asked as he stepped back to get a good look at me.

"I, I don't know… I just, I just couldn't let him die. I couldn't just stand there and watch." I stuttered now that my adrenaline was gone any bravery I had was gone I was seconds away from crying. As if on cue my tears opened up in waterfalls. "I'm so sorry Dad."

"Shhh. It's alright you safe now, and thanks to you so is that boy." My dad wrapped his arms around me again trying to calm me down. I noticed Jacob walk up behind my dad, shaking like a leaf.

"You saved me." Was all he could say at first. I stepped from my dad so that I could talk with him. "Thank you." Before I knew what was happening Jacob had crashed into my crushing me in a huge hug.

Once I was released I heard my dad, "Let's get out of here."

"Where are you going?" Allison asked as we headed for the door, I stuck close to Trey.

"I have to go get my son." I heard my dad answered, his voice held a darkness like he couldn't stand to be around these people a moment longer.

"Please wait, it isn't safe out there." Allison begged she sounded emotionally drained.

"What if it was your daughter our there?" my dad asked effectively hitting a nerve.

"Um… if we can get the van back on the road it'll be safer than it would be on foot." Allison said turning her attention to Peter. "Hey Pete, can you hook up….." her question was dropped as she caught sight of Peter looking at the footage from Daryl's camera. "Is that all you care about?" she asked as Peter turned around slowly.

"No… no." Peter tried to defend himself as he stood up.

"Jacob almost died. Sami risked her life to save him." Allison said in a shaking voice.

"You think what happened was my fault?" Peter asked.

"He wasn't out there shooting for himself was he? He was getting your shot for your movie. No because you told him nothing else matters." Allison spat.

As soon as the remnants of the tornado passed we made our way outside, Peter actually helped pull the van to his rightful standing before getting in the Titus and driving off.

"What are you boys going to do?" Allison asked as my family and climbed into the van. Daryl and Jacob looked at each other.

"I'm coming with you to help, I owe it to Sam." Jacob said walking towards the van. Daryl and the other camera guy stood there.

"There's not going to be enough room in the van for all of us, we'll head to school and take shelter with everyone from town." Daryl answered.

"How are you going to get there, it's not safe to go by foot." Allison asked.

The other camera guy who through all this I still hadn't heard his name looked around until he spotted a red car a little ways up the road untouched by any of the tornado's, "We'll bum a ride." He said pointing to the car. He's really going to hotwire a car? But seeing the scenario we're all in I don't think the owner will mind.

Allison nodded and we parted ways. Allison drove with my dad in passenger seat, which led to Trey, Jacob and myself to be sitting in the back. Trey sat in front of Allison's computers watching the pattern of the storm.

"Dad it's getting worse out there." Dad turned to look at what Trey was seeing before trying his phone again.

As silently as I could I gripped my arm and winced, it was throbbing really bad and I started to notice some staining around the tear in the fabric. I caught Jacob's attention as I carefully rolled up my sleeve quickly glancing to make sure my dad wasn't looking.

Trey saw what I was doing and tried to help, he was about to say something but I stopped him with a shake of my head. As quietly as I could I whispered, "I don't want Dad to know." My brother nodded and Jacob shifted so that he was covering my dad's view.

"Does it hurt?" Trey silently whispered. Jacob's guilt washed over his face as he watched us try and tend to it.

"It doesn't really hurt, it's just throbbing." I answered. Trey nodded and silently ripped some of his hoodie to make a primitive bandage to try and keep the bleeding to a minimum. It wasn't gushing blood thank god but it was still bleeding. I leaned back in my seat completely drained of energy, with my arm throbbing and my head pounding I just really wanted to try and rest.

"How's your legs?" I asked Jacob, I didn't know if he was burnt or not but his pants sure did look worse for wear they were singed pretty badly.

"They're fine, the flames didn't burn through." I nodded and soon silence grew through the van.

We pulled over briefly as we saw a truck full of survivors, dad and Allison got out and quickly spoke with the driver. No good news, he hadn't seen our brother, the mill was flattened, and now the storm warning was out. We won't know if another Tornado is coming our way. They quickly got back in the van and we continued to drive on in hopes of finding Donnie.

Maybe another five minutes down the road and dad's phone chimes with a message. He puts it on speaker phone and I gasp, it's Donnie. He's terrified screaming for help. I start to quietly sob in the back of the van. My resolve to be strong and calm crumbling. I cling to Trey, I prayed we would make it in time I couldn't lose my brother.

We were almost there, I spared a glance at our father he was losing whatever strength of calm he had. He started to look panic and with it I felt my anxiety rise. Suddenly I hear my father shout to Allison to turn up ahead we finally made it, before we even came to a complete stop dad was out his door searching for Donnie.

We all called for Donnie. Allison called us over to another area that she was searching. "He said there was water pouring in right?"

"Yea." Trey answered.

"Wait, nobody move." Dad called out as I he listened, I heard it was Donnie. Dad movie some rubble and Donnie's hand emerged which dad grabbed immediately. "It's alright, I got you." Dad assured him. We all tried to move the rubble but the beam was too heavy for us. The sound of Donnie and Kaitlyn choking for air made me physically sick to my stomach.

"Dad you have to help him." Trey's voice cracked as he begged our father to save him. Trey bolted for the van.

"Trey what are you doing?" I called after him.

"I have an idea." Dad seemed to understand his thought process because he turned back to Donnie and told him to duck down we had to try move the beam. Trey started the van sped towards us and successfully ramming the beam away from Donnie and Kaitlyn's escape. With the other debris freed from under the support beam we all quickly began chucking everything out of our way. A pool of water becoming visible.

Kaitlyn surfaced almost immediately gasping for air, dad and Allison pulled her out. Where's Donnie? I thought over and over as he had yet to surface. Dad jumped into the water to look for Donnie seconds seemed like hours. Allison held Kaitlyn trying to calm her, Trey stood by the edge waiting to help if he could. I started to have a panic attack as dad surfaced but not Donnie. Jacob came behind me and comfortingly held me in his arms as dad grabbed Trey's knife and headed back under water. Seconds later dad emerged with Donnie and Allison and Trey helped to pull him from the water. He wasn't moving.

Dad checked for a pulse. "Oh god he's not breathing." I choked back a sob and turned into Jacob's embrace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Dad checked for a pulse. "Oh god he's not breathing." I choked back a sob and turned into Jacob's embrace.

Dad frantically started CPR, with every chest compression my dad made my sobs seemed to choke me. It's like my body wouldn't breathe unless Donnie did. Jacob tried to calm me down, he knew I was hyperventilating.

"DONNIE!" dad called out as he continued with the compressions before giving a quick breath.

"Oh my god." I heard Trey sob, I turned my attention to my twin he tried to look away but he was pulled back to our unconscious brother lying on the muddy ground.

I left the comfort Jacob was giving me to grasp my twin in support. We were each other's lifeline. Sharing our panic as we hugged, I continued to sob into his shoulder.

My dad called out Donnie's name again as he continued CPR, Kaitlyn sat on the ground. She looked like she was silently praying.

"Breathe!" dad shouted. I started to sink to the ground in despair but instead of meeting the cold wet muddy ground Jacob and Trey held me in support. Allison sat beside Kaitlyn for support and I faintly hear trey start to pray.

Suddenly all of dad's hard work paid off as the sound of Donnie coughing up water filled our ears. Dad quickly turned Donnie to his side so that he wouldn't choke on the water he was bringing up from his lungs.

"There you are son, cough it up. I got you." Dad spoke to Donnie as he helped him to calm down. I was finally able to stop sobbing and started to get my own breathing back to regular rate. My brother was alive, my family was all still with me.

Dad quickly pulled Donnie into a hug and I heard Allison tell Kaitlyn that we had him, probably to get her to calm her tears. I faintly heard Donnie asking about Kaitlyn to which dad reassured him she was here and safe. "I love you son." I felt my heart burst with all the emotion that was being passed back in forth between my older brother and our father. It didn't take long for Trey and I to join dad and encircle Donnie in a family hug, tears still mingling with the rain that washed down our faces. "I love you three, so much." Dad softly spoke to all of us.

My attention was pulled to the sound of an approaching vehicle and I noticed Allison and Jacob turned to see who or what it was. It didn't take long for the sight of the Titus to pull into view. Peter quickly got out and raced over to the van as Allison was looking it over for total damage.

"Thought you could use some help." He stated climbing into the van.

"Never thought I'd be happy to see your face again." But her compliment was short lived as Peter stepped out of the van with the camera hard drives. He looked over to Donnie and Kaitlyn before asking, "You were down there?"

"Yeah." Donnie answered as dad and I helped him stand. Trey grabbed his book bag.

"Camera rolling?" Allison shook her head at Peter's question and went to help Kaitlyn up. Donnie just nodded his head and the disgusting soul of a man made a face like he just struck the lotto. I was seriously started to dislike this man.

"Yeah there's the guy I know." Allison sighed helping Kaitlyn to the Titus. Dad was helping Donnie and Trey was walking ahead of me when Jacob came up behind me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders and lead me over to the tank. I was so glad that we would be getting out of this hellish place.

Trey looked over as lightning struck close by. The tell signs of another tornado forming. "Guys we got to get out of here." He said pointing off to the right.

I had to admit the Titus was bigger than I first expected, yes we were crowded in the tank but it wasn't like we were a can of sardines. We still had some space between us. Up at the front Peter drove as Allison rode shotgun monitoring the weather station, trying to follow the storm.

"Are you seeing this? She asked peter. Two very large tornado has just touched down and were heading towards Silverton.

I was trembling in the back as the newscaster spoke of them merging.

"This is the biggest tornado I've ever seen." Peter said watching ahead where he was driving and you could literally see this behemoth of a storm cutting through our town.

"Hey it'll be okay." Donnie said noticing how scared I was, he grabbed my hand squeezed it reassuringly.

"Why are we driving towards that thing?" I cried out. I mean I knew the answer. Peter wanted his stupid video footage, but was he really willing to kill us all to get it?

"The school." I said suddenly as he saw the path the storm was taking.

"The whole town is in there." Trey added.

"The warning system's out." Dad continued, "They're sitting ducks." He finished.

Without having to be convinced Peter raced off towards the high school, I only hoped that we made it in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

We reached the school in record time, beating the storm. Dad, Allison, and Peter quickly jumping out of the Titus and racing inside the school.

"Okay, everybody out now. Let's go!" my dad ordered walking through the main hall of the school that served has the storm shelter. Jacob and Peter shouting the same commands as my father continued walking through the hall.

"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind?" Principle Walker asked about a few seconds from stopping everyone's progress to exit.

"There's another tornado heading this way." My dad answered holding his ground, he knew what he was doing was right. Principle Walker was just on a power trip like always.

"And you want us to go outside?" Walker asked demeaning dad.

"You don't understand…" my dad started but Allison took up the argument.

"Yes, you have to!"

"This is the storm shelter for Christ sake!" Principle Walker stated firmly standing his ground.

"Not for this." Peter stated pushing his way through the masses.

"Will you please believe us, we've been out there and we know what this can do." Allison begged. Trey managed his way through the crowds to film the altercation between adults. I kind of didn't blame him for this one, if dad stood up for himself in front of Walker then it need to be documented. For so long dad has taken his constant crap.

"I am not going to risk it, I have hundreds of scared people." Walker raised his voice towards Allison and Peter.

"You will have hundreds of dead people if you stay here." Dad strongly stood his ground.

"Sir, I study storms all my life alright. This storm is bigger than any storm that has ever been. Can you hear that? It will flatten this building in seconds." Allison explained hoping that with stating the facts calmly that Principle Walker would understand.

"Look, whether with you or without we're getting these people on those buses and out of here." My dad said in final argument not taking any lip from anyone.

No matter how hard my dad and Allison tried to get everyone out of the building in a safe and calm manner it was still mass hysteria as parents, children, and neighbors ran for the buses. I tried to stay close to dad or Trey but everyone was pushing everyone out of their ways.

Ushering everyone to the buses dad would constantly look back to make sure he could still see all of us, even with us being slightly separated dad made sure my brothers and I were not left behind.

As we ran the wind started to pick up and the rain started falling again. I couldn't help but look up to the sky in fear. Jacob came up behind me urging me forward, breaking me frozen fear. "Come on Sam we have to keep moving." He said pushing me towards the bus that my family was climbing onto. We were the last to get on board and dad took off driving. I had no clue that dad knew how to drive a school bus. Donnie and Kaitlyn sat closest to the front and couldn't help but look out the windows as debris was starting to get sucked up.

The tornado was coming up right beside us, cars and buses were driving through fields and debris just to try and be the first to get away. Jacob was sitting beside me looking just as scared as I was, I had briefly noticed his friend from before was on this bus and he was making his way towards us.

"Jake I am so sorry I got you into this." For the first time today Daryl seemed to be truly terrified.

"It's not your fault, this thing is beyond anything we could have expected." Jacob said trying to stay calm. I think he was doing so for my sake.

"At least you two had the sense to stop filming and focus on staying alive." I stated as I watched Peter zoom on by with the other camera boy still filming in the Titus.

"Yeah you're right, you know you're a pretty cool kid. You saved my best friend, it was more than I could have done." Daryl stated with guilt.

"Hey… I…" I couldn't really think of anything that would help Daryl to stop beating himself up over Jacob almost dying. Silence grew through our group as we watched everyone racing away. Allison kept her attention on looking behind us keeping track of the tornado.

The sharp turns and the jarring motions the bus made as it drove over debris was making me sick to my stomach. I leaned on Jacob for some kind of stability since Trey and Donnie were obviously sitting nowhere near me.

"Hey you okay?" Jake asked grabbing Daryl and Trey's attention. He probably felt me trembling beside him. I didn't know if it was from being soaked in the freezing rain or being petrified that we were all going to die.

"I don't feel so good." And before I could stop myself I leaned opposite of Jacob and released the contents of my stomach on the floor of the bus.

"Sami!" Trey called out turning around in his seat as Jacob pulled my hair from my face. Once I was finished Jake pulled me back against himself.

"Hey now look at me." Jacob said gently lifting my face to look at me.

"Jesus Sam you're really pale." Trey said trying to figure out what was wrong. Jacob put his hand to my forehead gently.

"Your sister's burning up." Jacob stated to my twin.

"Sam, Sami let me see your arm?" Trey asked carefully taking my wrist and pushing my hoodie's sleeve up my arm so that he could take his make shift bandage off. Trey's commotion caught Donnie's attention and he walked back to see what was going on.

"Oh shit!" Trey cursed as he saw the inflamed skin, "It's really infected."

"What the hell happened?" Donnie asked leaning over Trey and Jacob to see the damage that was done to my arm.

"It's just a small cut." I mumbled as Trey and Donnie continued looking at it.

"How did it get so infected so quickly?" Jacob asked.

"It's not exactly the most sanitized outside with all the rubble and who knows what was on the thing that cut her." Daryl stated.

"I'm fine don't worry, we can get it taken care of later." I sighed pulling my wrist back from Trey's grasp.

"Sam if we don't clean it, it could get worse." Donnie debated.

"Look around Donnie, we don't exactly have anything to clean it with." I mumbled again, my headache was back with a vengeance. I could feel the knot on head throbbing again.

"We're on a bus," Trey looked towards the front on the bus, "Donnie go get the first aid kit." Donnie quickly left us and I saw Kaitlyn pull him aside probably to ask what was going on. Donnie quickly spoke with her and made his way for the kit again only this time catching our father's attention. I guess he was going to find out sooner or later.

Donnie was back quicker than I thought he would be with having been questioned by dad and was rummaging through the first aid kit. Finding the few things he was going to need. "This is going to sting." He warned as he pulled open an antiseptic wipe and started cleaning the gash. I winced a little but really I had been dealing all day with the pain. After making sure it was as clean as he could make it Donnie proceeded to apply some antibiotic cream then took the gauze and bandage my arm again. "That should do until we can get it properly treated. I nodded and went back to resting against Jacob, I hoped he didn't mind.

"Donnie go back to Kaitlyn I'm sure she's freaking out about now." I again mumbled.

"I'll get you if we need you." Trey stated reassuring our older brother. Donnie nodded before getting back to his seat. I heard my dad shout to Allison asking how we were looking. Her reply was not a wanted one the tornado was still picking up speed.

"Dad, Dad look out!" I heard Donnie yell, I looked up in time to see power lines starting to fall. "Whoa, whoa look out!" the bus started to serve as dad tried to avoid hitting any of the cars in front of us. I wish I hadn't looked up as I witnessed the power lines topple on top of a van electricity sparking. I knew at once that the people in that vehicle did not make it.

The power line had cut us and three other cars off from escaping, the majority of our caravan having safely made it through and speeding off to their safety.

Once the bus screeched to a stop dad got out to try and help the people in the cars, he made his way first to those in the van and car closest to the power line. Sparks flew, I heard Donnie scream for dad to be careful.

Dad and Allison had a quick conversation before herding those that were alive in the cars into the bus. Once there he turned the bus around headed back, as I feared there was no way around the fallen power line.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Dad drove with a mission, it was inevitable there was no way he was going to be able to out run this storm.

"Gary we need cover, we can't stay in the open." Allison called out, you could hear the panic start to rise in her voice.

"It's moving too fast, we're not going to out run it." Dad stated look frantically for some place safe. I heard Allison's walkie talkie go off but I couldn't hear what Peter was saying; as the bus started to slow down.

"Dad! Pull over up here." Donnie instructed dad. I was a bit confused and I think so was dad as he asked Donnie why. "Dad trust me, I've filmed here. There's a storm drain right over there." Donnie explained as dad pulled to a stop.

"Alright everybody get out." Dad ordered looking back at everyone.

Time was definitely of the essence as everyone on the bus rushed to try to get to our safety. Jacob and Trey help me get up and off the bus as everyone started to follow Donnie. The terrifying sight of the giant tornado looming in front of us.

The unfortunate thing about when Donnie was last here and now was that the construction workers grated off the end of the storm drain blocking us from our shelter. "The manhole! We'll try the man hole!" dad shouted as everyone now followed him to our only hope. With the help of Peter and Allison, dad was able to pry the manhole open. We were certainly cutting our time close. I tried desperately not to look over my shoulder at the monstrous tornado.

I had to admit the team that Peter, Allison, and dad made to take charge of this situation was a pretty good one. They remained as calm as they could as they helped everyone through the manhole and into the storm drain. I prayed it would be safe enough for us down there.

Donnie had just climbed down when some large piece of construction equipment narrowly flew by us and smashed into the bus. I could help but let out a shriek of terror.

"Do you think you can climb down by yourself?" Trey asked me worried that I might be too weak from the fever my infection was giving me.

"I should be fine, Donnie's down there. He'll make sure I'm okay." I said as I started toward the entrance. Dad help ease me down.

"Be careful sweetheart." Dad whispered and I gave a short nod. Trey would be following after me. I shakily made my way down and like I had said Donnie was waiting for me at the bottom to steady me once off the ladder.

Dad was the last one to come down the ladder as he and Peter pulled the manhole cover back into place. Dad and Allison quickly made their way to the grated end of the storm drain to a location of the tornado. The sounds were horrible and I clung to Trey in desperation, Jacob sat on my other side.

As dad and Allison were looking out of nowhere an eighteen-wheeler came crashing into the grate they were standing out. They had managed to duck back out of harm's way but I couldn't stop myself from screaming and I wasn't the only one either.

The wind was strong enough to rip the cover off the manhole but the truck that had struck the grate had embedded itself blocking the hole. A small blessing I'm sure.

Allison started to yell that the wind was going to get a lot stronger in here and that we should hold on tight.

"Oh god the grate's loose!" Donnie called out as the once attached grate was now flopping in the strong winds threatening to pull away.

"Keep your heads down!" dad called out to everyone. You know that small blessing, yeah that was over. The truck flipped over again and came to rest on the other side of the drain.

The wind started to really pick up in the drain and I found that with pain in my arm I was having a really hard time holding on to one of the rails that was built into the walls. "Trey I can't hold on." I screamed.

"You have to." I felt two strong arms wrap around me, two arms that belong to two different people. Both Trey and Jacob each wrapped an arm around me trying to secure me to the wall.

"I got you!" Jake stated loud enough for me to hear but not actually yelling. I heard shouting from Peter and Allison, I turned my head to see Peter climbing out of the uncovered manhole. What the hell was he doing?

Some unfortunate soul lost his grip and went flying through the drain knocking Allison free from her grip on the ladder. Allison was able to grab onto something else but the poor man was sucked out of the space left by the loose grate. Please let Allison hold on tight. Dad tried desperately to reach Allison so that he could pulled her back into a safer part of the drain but he just couldn't. Just like Allison couldn't keep her hold she flew back towards the open grate only to be stopped as Peter rammed the grate back into place with Titus. Well now I know what he was thinking.

I let out a sigh of relief that Allison was safe but I couldn't get to excited the storm was still threatening all of our lives. Dad finally was able to pull Allison back to us. Peter's voice was heard once again through the walkie as he instructed Allison to attach the joyce of the Titus to the other side of the drain. Dad and Allison quickly set to work.

As the winds grew stronger I was grateful I wasn't the only one screaming. Then it stopped, the reprieve was greatly appreciated as we were able to stop and catch our breaths and let our aching muscles relax just a little. I heard someone coughing and I hoped they were asthmatic.

"Is that it? Is it over?" Donnie asked and Allison took the opportunity to contact Peter.

"Pete what's happening? Did it pass us?"

Peter's answer left me with a very ominous feeling. "It's not going to last, we're in the eye."

I looked to Jacob afraid to ask, but knew I needed to. "That's not a good thing is it?" Jacob just shook his head.

"Guys the trailing winds are going to be even stronger. You have to hold on." Allison instructed.

"Daddy I'm scared." I cried even though Trey and Jacob were helping me I felt like I wasn't safe, I was too weak.

"Its okay sweetheart, you're doing great. Trey you got her?" Trey nodded. "See sweetie your brother and Jacob they won't that anything happen to you." Dad finished.

The winds picked up again and the horrible sounds started to blare through the storm drain. I clung to the rail for dear life, feeling both Jacob and Trey's hold on me tighten.

The sound of metal pulling apart from metal pulled my attention to the grate again as I saw the Titus be pulled from its bumper and sucked up into the sky and as soon as that some buffer from the wind was gone it became too much for some us. It started as one person then two and then a third person lost their grip and was pulled to the grate.

The wind even started to suck dad up through the manhole and the blood shrilled scream that left me was deafening. "DADDY!" Dad was able to hold on long enough as the winds came to a stop we were finally able to truly relax.

"Everybody okay?" dad asked looking through the grate to confirm the storm was done. Dad gave Donnie a quick pat on the shoulder checking he was alright. "Trey?" I turned my head when Trey didn't answer and noticed he was struggling to get free from the plastic orange construction fencing. Dad walked over and pulled out Trey's pocket knife cutting him free. As I sat up against the wall, Jacob still had his arm around me and truthfully I found it comforting. I looked back over to Donnie in time to see Kaitlyn give him a very emotional hug.

Dad finished cutting Trey loose and gave him a loving smile before handing him his knife back. Trey immediately embraced him in a hug. Once dad was satisfied he was alright he turned to me enveloping me in a deep hug.

Placing a gentle kiss on my forehead my dad asked, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" he asked quietly.

"We needed to focus on Donnie." I answered leaning heavily into my father.

"You could have still told me, I need to know you three are safe. I love you so much." My dad said holding me tightly.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry." I cried, the floodgates now open my tears could not be stopped.

"Shhh. I have you now and everything is going to be alright." Dad calmed me as I continued to cry in his shoulder. Trey and Donnie eventually joined in for a family hug.


End file.
